The Sniper
by Red Taby
Summary: Chap 2 update! Ketika Jung Yunho diberi pilihan sulit dalam hidupnya. Menembak mati seorang bocah kecil atau melindungi adiknya. Pada akhirnya nyawa adiknya melayang. Dendam menjadikanya seorang monster pembunuh. Hingga 10 tahun kemudian dia kembali bertemu dengan bocah itu, telah tumbuh menjadi sosok cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong. Yunjae!
1. Satu

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, cast belong to themselves

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fluff, Action

Current mood : Excited

 **Warning!**

Yaoi/BoyXBoy, Typo(s), Delusi tingkat tinggi, Author Newbie, Gaje, No EYD, No Bash, No Flame, No War, No Money, Don't like don't bash it 〆(・∀・＠)

.

.

 **Satu**

 **© Red Taby**

.

.

.

.

 _Sniper_ , atau penembak runduk, adalah seorang prajurit infanteri yang secara khusus terlatih untuk mempunyai kemampuan membunuh musuh secara tersembunyi dari jarak jauh dengan menggunakan senapan.

Istilah ini muncul pada tahun 1770-an, pada prajurit-prajurit Kolonial Inggris di India, dari kata _snipe_ , yaitu sejenis burung yang sangat sulit untuk didekati dan ditembak. Mereka-mereka yang mahir memburu burung ini diberi julukan

 _ **"sniper".**_

(Wikipedia)

.

Keluarga Jung dikenal sebagai keluarga militer secara turun-temurun. Mulai dari kakek mereka setiap namja keluarga Jung pasti menyandang gelar kemiliteran dan mengabdikan jiwa dan raga mereka pada negara. Pada saat Korea Utara melakukan penyerangan terhadap Korea Selatan secara tiba-tiba, militer Korea Selatan langsung mengirimkan militer-militer terkuatnya untuk membalas serangan Korea Utara.

Drap drap drap

"Jendral Jung"

Semua tentara yang ada di ruangan itu sontak berdiri ketika seorang namja berumur namun sangat berwibawa berjalan masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Duduklah" jawab namja itu santai

"Langsung saja. Tentara militan Korea Utara tengah bersiap untuk menggempur daerah perbatasan. Tugas kalian sudah tertulis di surat edaran. Kalian hanya perlu melakukanya dengan baik" seru namja berwibawa itu tegas

"Untuk misi pertahanan kuserahkan pada Mayor Choi Seung Hyun. Tugasmu adalah mempertahankan daerah perbatasan kita dan jangan biarkan tentara musuh masuk wilayah kita. Bahkan untuk menampakan batang hidungnya saja silahkan babat habis semuanya"

"Baik Jendral!"

"Kita juga memiliki beberapa penduduk sipil yang tengah disandera oleh tentara musuh. Untuk misi ini akan kupercayakan pada Kolonel Jung Yunho"

Jendral Jung memandang wajah tampan putranya lekat-lekat. Namja yang dikagumi banyak orang itu menemukan bahwa tidak ada keraguan di mata putranya. Mata musang putranya yang tajam memancarkan tekad yang kuat, meskipun di umurnya yang baru menginjak 21 tahun, Yunho sudah terlihat matang dan mampu mengemban tugas berat yang diberikan.

"Tugasmu adalah untuk mencari dimana para sandera itu disembunyikan, bawa pulang mereka dan misi kalian selesai"

"Siap Jendral!"

"Baiklah. Demikian tugas-tugas kalian. Laksanakan dengan baik dan pulanglah dengan selamat"

.

.

.

.

"Jendral Jung!"

Namja bertubuh tegap itu berhenti berjalan ketika mendengar namanya disebut. Tepat ketika tubuhnya berbalik, didapatinya putra keduanya tengah berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Jendral Jung"

"Ada yang bisa kubantu Kolonel?"

Yunho memandang wajah tegas ayahnya dengan seksama. Ayahnya merupakan seseorang yang memegang tampuk kedudukan tertinggi di militer Korea Selatan. Hal ini membuat Yunho tidak bisa berbuat semau hatinya. Mereka tetap akan menggunakan tingkatan pangkat untuk saling menyapa sebagai bentuk profesionalitas yang harus tetap dijaga. Namun tidak dengan seseorang….

"Appa!"

Seorang namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang terlihat berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mereka. Yunho tersenyum tipis melihat adik kecilnya yang baru berusia 19 tahun, Jung Changmin.

"Kau tidak boleh menggunakan kata-kata itu disini tentara Jung" Yunho mencoba membenarkan perilaku adiknya.

"Kau dengar kakakmu Jung Changmin" tambah Mr Jung pada anaknya.

Namja berwajah kekanakan itu langsung mengeluarkan wajah cemberut dan sontak menghasilkan kekehan dari Yunho dan Mr Jung.

"Jadi….apa yang ingin kau sampaikan padaku?" tanya Mr Jung pada anaknya.

"Siap Jenderal! Semua persiapan telah selesai. Batalion 15 telah siap Jenderal!"

Changmin akhirnya menampilkan sikap seorang tentara militer yang sesungguhnya. Namja dengan tinggi di atas rata-rata itu memberikan _salute_ pada ayahnya dan juga kakaknya yang memiliki peringkat lebih tinggi dari dirinya sendiri. Mr Jung dan Yunho tersenyum melihat kegigihan Changmin kemudian balas mengangguk mengerti.

"Laksanakan!"

"Siap! Laksanakan!"

Changmin kembali memberikan hormat dengan sikap tegas kemudian berbalik dan melangkah pergi. Mr Jung tersenyum bangga melihat kemajuan dalam diri putra bungsunya. Mata sipitnya kemudian melirik putra keduanya yang masih setia berdiri di sampingnya.

"Jaga adikmu"

"Siap Jenderal!"

.

.

.

.

Di negara-negara perang seperti Korea dan Amerika, setiap warga yang berumur 18-30 tahun wajib menjalani militer. Yunho pertama masuk ke dalam dunia militer di umurnya yang ke 18. Menjalani kehidupan militernya selama dua tahun dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk tetap berada di kemiliteran seperti anggota keluarga Jung lainya.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan namja yang memilih posisi sebagai tentara biasa karena prosesnya yang cepat dan nyaman. Jung Yunho justru mengambil tes sebagai pasukan elit dengan tes yang cukup panjang dan training yang mengerikan. Dengan usianya yang masih belasan tahun waktu itu Yunho sudah mengalami banyak hal yang tidak pernah dibayangkan oleh namja seumuranya. Hal ini menurun pada adiknya Jung Changmin.

Namja tampan dengan tubuh tinggi menjulang itu sangat mengagumi sosok kakaknya dan akhirnya ikut mendaftar sebagai pasukan khusus. Pasukan khusus itu merupakan kelompok elit yang selalu menjadi senjata utama di setiap peperangan dan selalu ditakuti oleh tentara lawan. Keberadaan mereka tidak pernah diketahui oleh musuh. Dan ketika mereka menemukanya…..kematianlah yang menunggu mereka di ujung pembantaian. Mereka biasa disebut,

 _ **The Sniper.**_

.

.

Saat memasuki umur 19 tahun Changmin mengambil ujian masuk seperti yang pernah dilakukan oleh Yunho, namun tidak berhasil. Namja manis itu gagal di ujian fisik, ketika dia dan peserta lainya diisolasi di sebuah hutan terpencil dengan hanya berbekal satu buah roti dan satu botol air minum. Mereka ditugaskan untuk mencari jalan keluar sendiri hingga satu per satu mulai jatuh. Changmin sempat bertahan namun ketika mencapai sebuah rawa-rawa Changmin terjatuh dan tenggelam.

Pada akhirnya Changmin tetap memilih menjadi tentara dengan kerja lapang dan memanfaatkan pekerjaanya sebagai seorang perawat. Namja jangkung itu akhirnya dapat merasakan dunia militer yang selama ini hanya bisa di bayangkanya saja. Changmin selalu ikut di dalam misi-misi penting dan merawat tentara-tentara yang terluka. Dan kebetulan sekali saat ini dia menjalani misi bersama kakaknya Jung Yunho. Hal ini membuatnya _excited_.

.

.

.

.

Sebuah senapan dengan laras panjang itu berdiri kokoh mengintai semua musuh dari tentara lawan. Yunho memperhatikan segerombolan tentara yang berjalan mengendap di belakang sebuah gedung kosong tempat bersarangnya kelompok pemberontak dari Korea Utara. Sedangkan dia sendiri ada di sebuah puncak gedung tertinggi yang berjarak kurang lebih sepuluh meter dari tempat itu. Mata musangnya memicing tajam memperhatikan sosok tinggi adiknya berada di tengah-tengah anak buahnya yang lain. Keadaan terlihat aman terkendali.

"Kau pasti bangga dengan adikmu" seru salah satu tentara yang bertugas sebagai _spotter_.

Yunho tersenyum simpul. Namja tampan itu masih setia mengamati pergerakan teman-temanya.

"Hah….semoga semuanya berjalan lancar. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang dan bertemu dengan istriku" celetuk teman satu timnya yang lain.

Setelah misi ini selesai, para tentara yang bertugas akan mendapatkan liburan selama dua bulan penuh. Yunho sendiri sudah merencanakan untuk berkumpul bersama keluarganya dan menemani Changmin yang akan segera di wisuda. Namja tampan itu benar-benar jenius hingga dapat menjalankan kewajiban militernya dan kuliahnya secara bersamaan. Yunho benar-benar bangga padanya.

"Mereka sudah memulainya"

Yunho sontak mengarahkan _viewfinder_ miliknya ke arah gedung kosong yang dibicarakan oleh _spotter_ nya. Tentara-tentara yang lain telah menemukan warga yang tengah disandera dan membawa mereka secara hati-hati menuju mobil tentara yang telah disiapkan. Misi mereka sudah jelas. Menyelamatkan sandera-sandera itu dan membawa mereka pulang dengan selamat.

Srak

Yunho menajamkan mata musangnya ketika melihat dua orang pasangan suami isteri yang terlihat menangis dan meronta saat akan dibawa masuk ke dalam mobil. Keduanya menunjuk salah satu gedung kosong yang ada tak jauh dari mereka. Tepat dimana seorang bocah kecil dengan boneka gajah tengah menangis keras memanggil kedua orang tuanya.

Jebakan!

"Ania Changmin-ah. Menyingkirlah dari anak itu sekarang juga" Yunho menggenggam pelatuk senapanya dengan kuat.

Setiap _sniper_ memiliki dua orang pendamping di sisinya dan saat ini dua orang pendamping Yunho terlihat ketakutan. Dengan teropong yang ada di tangan mereka, mereka melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sosok tentara Jung dalam keadaan berbahaya. Adik kandung Jung Yunho itu terlihat menghampiri anak kecil itu.

Yunho membidikan senapanya ke arah bocah kecil itu. Posisi Changmin akan menjadi tidak terlindungi ketika dia melangkah ke area bocah itu berada. Dan Yunho tahu bahwa di daerah ini dia bukanlah satu-satunya _sniper_ yang tengah berjaga. Jantungnya berdetak kencang ketika adik bungsunya itu berjalan semakin mendekat.

Yunho hanya mempunyai dua pilihan.

Membunuh anak kecil itu atau membiarkan adiknya menjadi sasaran empuk sniper-sniper lawan yang jauh lebih kejam.

Deg

Changmin berhenti tepat di depan anak itu.

.

Dor!

.

Tubuh tinggi namja itu terjatuh ke tanah ketika sebuah peluru meluncur bebas dan menembus kepalanya.

.

Yunho merasakan dunianya runtuh seketika.

.

.

.

Tanganya bergerak otomatis membidik _sniper_ lawan yang telah berhasil membunuh adik bungsunya.

Dor!

Satu

"Yunho-ssi apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau akan membuka persembunyian kita!"

Dor!

Dua

"Jung Yun- "

"Arrghhh" salah satu rekannya tewas tertembak.

Dor!

Tiga

Cklak

Dor!

Empat

Yunho terus menarik pelatuk senapan _Barret M82 .50 CAL_ miliknya dan membunuh _sniper_ lain tanpa belas kasihan. Namja bermata musang itu sudah dibutakan oleh dendam. Dia bahkan terus menembaki setiap tentara Korea Utara yang terlihat di _viewfinder_ miliknya dengan brutal.

Dor!

Dor

Dor!

Hingga beberapa saat kemudian seorang _sniper_ musuh berhasil menembakan pelurunya dan membuat namja bermata musang itu tumbang.

.

.

.

.

Tangis pilu mewarnai sebuah ruangan khusus jenazah yang ada di rumah sakit Seoul International. Semua keluarga Jung terlihat berkumpul bersama menunggu kedatangan jenazah Changmin. Hingga beberapa menit kemudian iring-iringan jenazah itu datang bersama sosok sedih Mr Jung dan putra pertama mereka Jung Siwon.

"Yeobo!"

Mrs Jung langsung menubruk suaminya dan menumpahkan semua kesedihan hatinya. Kedua pasangan Jung itu saling berpelukan dan berbagi tangis menyesali takdir yang menimpa putra bungsu mereka. Siwon yang melihat kepedihan kedua orang tuanya ikut merasa hancur. Dia tengah ditugaskan di tempat lain ketika kejadian maut itu terjadi. Tidak terlintas sedikit pun di pikiranya bahwa adiknya yang belum genap 20 tahun itu akan meninggalkanya secepat ini. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika memikirkanya….

Tuk

Siwon menolehkan kepalanya ketika merasakan tangan lembut seseorang mengelus punggungnya dengan pelan. Seorang namja dengan seragam SMA dan berkulit seputih salju tengah memandangnya sendu.

"Kibum-ah"

Tangan besar Siwon meraih tubuh ramping namja cantik itu dan merengkuhnya dengan erat. Namja tampan itu tidak kuat lagi menahan pedih di hatinya dan akhirnya menumpahkan tangisnya di pundak tunanganya.

Tentara-tentara lain yang ikut mengantarkan jenazah Changmin terdiam tanpa kata melihat pemandangan menyedihkan yang ada di depan mereka. Satu persatu mereka mulai menurunkan topi tentara mereka masing-masing. Memberikan penghormatan terakhir pada sosok tentara muda berbakat yang lagi-lagi meninggal di medan perang demi membela negara mereka.

.

.

.

.

Tit tit tit tit…

"Dokter! pasien kehilangan banyak darah dan kita tidak memiliki persediaan darah yang cukup"

"Coba kau tanyakan pada keluarga korban yang ada di luar. Mungkin ada yang memiliki jenis darah yang sama dengan pasien"

"Baik dokter"

Yeoja berseragam putih itu langsung melesat keluar dari ruang gawat darurat itu kemudian berjalan menghampiri keluarga pasien di ruang tunggu.

"Permisi. Apakah anda keluarga dari pasien bernama Jung Yunho?"

Keluarga Jung yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan cemas langsung menganggukan kepala mereka dan mendengarkan penjelasan suster itu dengan seksama. Mrs Jung yang memiliki jenis darah yang sama dengan Yunho langsung menawarkan dirinya.

"Lalu keluarga dari anak Kim Jaejoong? Pasien memerlukan pendonor dengan golongan darah AB"

Setiap orang yang ada di sana terdiam dan saling pandang. Siapa itu Kim Jaejoong? Hingga beberapa saat kemudian seorang tentara dengan tubuh tinggi besar teringat akan sesuatu hal.

"Ma-Maaf Jendral. Kim Jaejoong adalah anak berusia 10 tahun yang menjadi korban dalam misi yang dilaksanakan oleh kolonel Jung Yunho. Anak kecil itu merupakan salah satu sandera yang disembunyikan oleh Korea Utara. Kedua orang tuanya meninggal saat misi yang telah dibebankan gagal. Dan…." suara tentara itu seolah tercekat saat berusaha menyampaikan kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan.

"Bocah kecil itulah yang diperjuangkan oleh putra bungsu anda di saat terakhirnya"

DEG

Semua anggota keluarga Jung terlihat membeku di tempatnya. Jadi anak inilah yang berusaha dilindungi oleh Changmin hingga akhirnya dia sendiri yang harus meregang nyawa. Mereka sempat terdiam selama beberapa waktu mencoba mengusir perasaan menyakitkan yang menyerang hati mereka. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Mrs Jung mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah putra pertamanya Jung Siwon. Keduanya saling berpandangan dalam diam. Mereka tahu apa yang ada di pikiran mereka masing-masing. Jika anak itu memerlukan donor dengan golongan darah AB yang langka...maka hanya satu orang yang bisa membantunya.

"Golongan darah saya AB" ucap Mr Jung pada akhirnya.

Namja bermata sipit itu memandang wajah cantik istrinya dan mengangguk pelan. Keduanya akhirnya berjalan mengikuti perawat jaga itu menuju ruang gawat darurat.

.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau mau melakukanya yeobo?"

Mrs Jung memandang wajah tampan suaminya yang tengah berbaring di sampingnya. Keduanya tengah mendonorkan darahnya untuk keselamatan dua buah nyawa yang tak berdosa.

"Jika kau yang ada di posisiku….apakah kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama?" Mr Jung balik memandang isterinya dengan sendu.

"Kita berdua tahu bahwa kehilangan anggota keluarga di dalam dunia militer adalah resiko yang tidak bisa kita hindari. Ayahku, kakak pertamaku, sepupuku yang dulu masih berusia 17 tahun…..semuanya meninggalkanku begitu saja untuk memperjuangkan negara…dan uri Changmin…."

Tes

Kedua pasangan Jung itu kembali berlinang air mata ketika mendengar nama putra bungsu mereka.

"Aku bangga padanya" Mr Jung menatap mata bulat isterinya tajam.

"Jika Changmin berani mengorbankan nyawanya untuk anak ini maka tidak akan ada artinya bagiku untuk kehilangan sedikit darahku demi keselamatanya. Anak kita menginginkan bocah kecil itu hidup. Dan aku akan mewujudkan keinginan terakhir anak kita dengan cara apapun"

Mrs Jung meraih tangan besar suaminya dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Benar. Sebelum dia menikah dengan suaminya keluarga Jung sudah memberinya peringatan bahwa tidak akan mudah menjadi isteri dari seorang pekerja militer. Bahaya akan selalu mengincar keluarga mereka dan sebagai seorang isteri mereka harus siap mental. Jika suatu saat nanti suami atau anak mereka kembali dalam keadaan cacat atau lebih parahnya meninggal, mereka harus siap.

Mrs Jung mencintai suaminya dan dia memilih untuk menikah denganya. Saat ini keluarga mereka tengah diuji dan dia tahu bukan hanya dirinya yang merasa sedih. Suaminya pasti merasa jauh lebih terpukul karena dialah yang memberikan tugas itu pada putranya. Jadi… saat ini dia dituntut untuk menjadi pendamping yang sepadan dan menjadi sandaran untuk suaminya. Dia tahu bahwa bocah kecil itu tidak bersalah. Dan jika suaminya ingin melindungi bocah tak berdosa itu…maka dia akan melakukan hal yang sama.

.

.

.

.

"Tekanan darah pasien terlalu rendah dokter!"

Tepat ketika Mr dan Mrs Jung selesai mendonorkan darah mereka, keadaan salah satu pasien yang ada di ruangan itu menjadi turun drastis. Yunho mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan hal ini membuat dokter yang menanganinya kalang kabut. Mr dan Mrs Jung yang belum sempat keluar dari ruangan itu berusaha mendekat dan melihat keadaan putra kedua mereka yang mengenaskan. Mrs Jung hampir saja pingsan ketika melihat tubuh Yunho yang bersimbah darah.

"Hikss…Yun…Yunho…."

Dokter bedah yang bertugas telah mengerahkan semua kemampuanya namun keadaan Yunho tidak kunjung membaik. Detak jantungnya perlahan menurun dan semakin lemah. Seolah-olah pemiliknya sudah tidak memiliki keinginan untuk hidup lagi.

Tiiiiiiittttt

Alat pendeteksi detak jantung itu berbunyi dengan keras ketika jantung pasien bermata musang itu berhenti berdetak. Mrs Jung meraung di dada suaminya. Tim medis yang telah berusaha semaksimal mungkin itu mulai menggelengkan kepala mereka tanda bahwa semuanya telah usai.

.

Hingga beberapa detik kemudian sebuah keajaiban mengejutkan mereka.

.

Plek

.

Tangan mungil itu menggenggam erat jemari Yunho yang mulai terasa dingin. Kedua pasien itu masih tak sadarkan diri namun entah bagaimana caranya namja kecil itu bisa menemukan jemari tangan Yunho kemudian menggenggamnya.

Tit tit…

Deg

Deg

Deg

Jantung namja tampan itu kembali berdetak.

.

.

.

.

Mr dan Mrs Jung memandang takjub kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Setelah operasi yang dijalankan selesai, kedua pasien kemudian dipindahkan ke ruang perawatan. Pasangan Jung itu dengan setia menemani Yunho dan juga bocah kecil yang membawa keajaiban bagi putra mereka. Pada pagi harinya sosok bocah kecil itu terbangun lebih dulu. Dan ketika mata bulatnya bertemu pandang dengan Mr dan Mrs Jung…

Keduanya langsung jatuh hati pada malaikat kecil itu.

Mr dan Mrs Jung berjanji untuk merawat sosok mungil itu dan mengadopsinya menjadi anak mereka. Keduanya tidak akan membiarkan malaikat kecil itu menjalani hidupnya sendirian. Mereka telah kehilangan seorang putra namun akhirnya mereka juga dianugerahi putra yang lain.

"Eomma…appa…eodie…?" sosok kecil itu memandang mata bulat Mrs Jung dengan polos.

"Eomma dan appa sudah tenang di surga Joongie sayang…." Mrs Jung memandang wajah bulat Jaejoong dengan sendu.

"Joongie inin ikut eomma….appa…" mata besar namja kecil itu mulai berair. Entah kenapa…dia merasa tidak senang ketika mendengar eomma dan appanya meninggalkanya sendirian.

Hati Mrs Jung serasa tercubit mendengar keinginan polos Jaejoong. Yeoja cantik itu meraih tubuh mungil Jaejoong dan memeluknya. Dikecupnya pipi Jaejoong secara bergantian.

"Gwenchana….masih ada banyak orang yang menyayangi Joongie disini. Mulai sekarang Joongie boleh memanggilku eomma, dan kau lihat ahjussi tampan yang sedang duduk itu? Joongie boleh memanggilnya appa. Dan kakak yang ada di samping eomma ini Joongie boleh memanggilnya hyung…"

Jaejoong mengintip dari pundak Mrs Jung dengan takut-takut. Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat asing baginya. Namun senyuman tulus yang diberikan oleh keluarga Jung membuat bocah kecil itu merasa hangat. Bibir mungilnya ikut tersenyum malu.

"Eo-Eomma…"

"Ne Joongie sayang" Mrs Jung tidak mampu menahan senyumanya ketika bocah kecil itu memangilnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Kedua matanya mengikuti arah pandang Jaejoong dan menemukan sosok putra keduanya di mata bulat bocah kecil itu. Yunho masih belum sadar semenjak operasi yang dijalaninya kemarin. Yeoja cantik itu tersenyum lembut.

"Kau juga boleh memanggilnya hyung sayang"

.

" _Yunho hyung…."_

.

.

.

.

Tiga hari kemudian….

.

"Semoga Tuhan memberikan tempat yang indah di sisinya….."

"Hikssss….Minnie…."

Perlahan-lahan peti mati itu mulai memasuki tempat peristirahatan terakhir dengan khidmat. Beberapa tentara yang bertugas menembakan senapanya sebagai tanda penghormatan yang terakhir. Sosok tampan Jung Changmin akhirnya dikebumikan dengan damai.

Mrs Jung tidak kuat lagi menahan berat tubuhnya dan akhirnya pingsan di pelukan suaminya. Di tengah derasnya hujan….pemakaman putra bungsu keluarga Jung itu berlangsung menyedihkan.

Srakk

Sosok tinggi besar itu akhirnya menyingkir dengan perlahan meninggalkan area pemakaman itu ketika hatinya tidak sanggup lagi menahan sakit. Mata musangnya terlihat memerah ketika air mata tidak pernah berhenti mengalir di pipinya. Tanganya menggenggam kalung penghormatan milik adiknya dengan erat.

' _Semuanya salahku….'_

.

.

.

.

 _ **Mansion Jung**_

.

Mobil hitam itu melenggang memasuki kawasan mansion yang terlihat lenggang kemudian berhenti di depan rumah utama. Pintu mobil itu sontak terbuka dan munculah sosok tinggi namja bermata musang yang terlihat kosong dan rusak.

Creak…

Tap tap tap

Yunho berjalan menuju kamarnya dengan pandangan kosong. Tubuhnya basah kuyup terguyur hujan. Tangan besarnya membuka sebuah lemari rahasia yang ada di pinggir ruangan dan mengambil sebuah senapan dengan peredam yang sudah tiga tahun ini menemaninya bertugas. Dia mulai berjalan menuju ruang utama.

Mansion Jung tengah sepi karena semua penghuninya pergi ke pemakaman.

Yunho memandang potret besar yang ada di dinding ruang tengah. Dimana ada dirinya, kedua orang tuanya, kakak pertamanya Jung Siwon dan terakhir….adik bungsu yang sangat disayanginya….Jung Changmin.

Tes

"Maafkan hyung Changmin-ah…."

Yunho menggenggam erat senapan yang ada di tanganya. Air mata kepedihan tidak berhenti keluar membasahi wajah kecilnya yang tampan.

"Hyung akan membayar semuanya…."

Yunho menutup mata musangnya dan mengarahkan senapan yang ada di tanganya ke kepalanya sendiri. Jari telunjuknya mulai menarik pelatuk senapan itu dengan pelan. Namja tampan itu bertekad untuk mengakhiri semuanya.

.

Tap

"H-Hyun…."

.

Yunho membuka matanya ketika suara cadel seseorang menyapa indera pendengaranya. Mata musangnya kembali terbuka dan memandang ke bawah dimana seorang bocah kecil tengah memegangi ujung jas miliknya dengan tanganya yang mungil. Sedangkan di tangan kirinya terdapat sebuah boneka kelinci berwarna putih. Bocah kecil itu memandangnya dengan mata bulatnya yang besar.

"Hyun…"

Yunho merasakan amarahnya kembali muncul ketika menyadari siapa bocah kecil itu. Tanganya bergerak secara otomatis hingga tubuh mungil namja kecil itu jatuh ke lantai. Pelipisnya menabrak pinggiran meja dan berdarah membuatnya langsung menangis dengan keras. Mata musang Yunho berkilat mengerikan.

Dia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana niatan baik Changmin untuk menolong bocah ini berujung dengan kematianya sendiri. Dia juga masih ingat jika dia dengan cepat membunuh bocah sial ini maka adiknya pasti masih hidup hingga sekarang.

"Huwaaaaaaa" tangisan bocah malang itu menggema di seluruh mansion.

"Jung Yunho!" keluarga Jung yang baru saja pulang langsung dikejutkan oleh pemandangan yang ada di depan mereka.

Yunho mengangkat senapan yang ada di tanganya dan membidikanya ke tubuh bocah kecil yang ada di depanya.

Semua orang yang ada di mansion itu terbelalak ketakutan.

Cklak

"Hikss…hikss…." mata bulat Jaejoong memandang Yunho yang terlihat sangat menakutkan.

Namja tampan itu mengertakan giginya.

 _Bunuh!_

Tanganya mulai bergetar tak beraturan.

 _Bunuh dia Jung Yunho!_

.

Dor!

.

Prang!

Dor!

Dor!

Dor!

Pranggg!

.

Setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu membeku di tempat ketika melihat Yunho menembaki vas bunga dan barang-barang lain dengan brutal. Namja tampan itu sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menghabisi nyawa bocah kecil itu dengan tanganya sendiri tapi hati nuraninya menolak.

Tanganya tidak mau melakukanya.

Yunho berteriak sekuat tenaga mengutuk dirinya yang terlalu lemah.

Tubuhnya jatuh ke lantai ketika dadanya mulai terasa sesak.

Tangan besarnya mengepal erat, menghantam dadanya sendiri untuk mengusir rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan.

"Uhukk!"

Mrs Jung menjerit nyaring ketika putranya itu mulai memuntahkan darah segar.

Lukanya kembali terbuka.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung….

.

 ***Behind the scene**

Halo. Taby here… genki desu ka? ^o^/

Chapter kemarin hanya foreword alias teaser jadi maaf jika masih banyak yang bingung. Untuk usia Yunho dan Jaejoong akan aku buat beda 10 tahun. Hm…next chapter mungkin Jaeumma akan sedikit dipaksa ya, dan rencananya ini mpreg. Selain itu cerita ini terinspirasi dari film American Sniper yang dulu pernah aku lihat. Sniper-sniper itu terlihat keren dan ketika mereka memicingkan sebelah matanya untuk menembak, Ah….

They looks sooo freakin handsome. And Jung Yunho being a sniper? Oh my…It's something worth to die for. LOL

Jadi untuk teman-teman yang kurang berkenan dengan genre ini mohon dipikir2 dulu ne ^^ mumpung kalian belum terjerumus terlalu jauh.

Arigato. Ketemu lagi next chapter ya? See you~


	2. Dua

Cast : YunJae and others

Disclaimer : the story is mine, cast belong to themselves

Genre : Romance, Hurt, Fluff, Action

Current mood : Lazy

 **Warning!**

Yaoi/BoyXBoy, Typo(s), Delusi tingkat tinggi, Author Newbie, Gaje, No EYD, No Bash, No Flame, No War, No Money, Don't like don't bash it 〆(・∀・＠)

.

.

 **Dua**

 **© Red Taby**

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana keadaanya dokter?"

"Semuanya baik-baik saja. Saya sudah menjahit lukanya jadi usahakan agar Yunho dapat beristirahat dengan baik selama seminggu ke depan. Lukanya tidak boleh terkena air dan usahakan untuk mengganti perbanya setiap dua hari sekali"

"Baik. Terima kasih dokter"

Siwon mengantarkan dokter itu ke luar ruangan. Sedangkan Mr dan Mrs Jung tetap berada di sisi Yunho. Wajah namja bermata musang itu masih terlihat pucat namun sorot matanya tetap memancar tajam memperhatikan kedua orang tuanya. Mrs Jung masih sedikit terisak di pinggir ruangan sedangkan Mr Jung terlihat lebih santai.

"Kenapa anak itu ada di rumah ini?" Yunho memandang tajam ayahnya.

"Karena kami memutuskan untuk merawatnya" sahut Mr Jung tenang

"Appa!"

"Waeyo Yunho-ah?"

"Anak itu adalah penyebab kematian Changmin! Bagaimana bisa appa memelihara anak sial itu setelah Changmin kehilangan nyawanya demi sesuatu yang tak berharga!"

"Jung Yunho" desis Mr Jung setelah mendengar kata-kata jahat keluar dari mulut putranya.

"Changmin gugur di medan perang adalah takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh Tuhan. Jaejoong hanyalah anak kecil yang tak berdosa. Seharusnya kau paham bahwa kematian adalah sebuah resiko yang akan selalu menghantui setiap pekerja militer seperti kita. Dan appa yakin kau juga sudah paham bahwa kita telah disumpah untuk mengabdi kepada negara hingga titik darah penghabisan. Kau harusnya bangga dengan adikmu"

Bangga?

Yunho mengepalkan tanganya dengan erat. Semudah itukah ayahnya melepaskan sosok adiknya seolah dia tidak merasa kehilangan. Apakah hanya dirinya yang merasa sedih akan kematian Changmin? Mengapa semua orang bisa menerima bocah kecil itu dengan mudah? Yunho merasa terkhianati oleh fakta bahwa keluarganya seolah-olah menggantikan sosok Changmin dengan bocah itu.

Namja musang itu menggigit pipi dalamnya dengan kuat.

"Ne. Aku mengerti…"

.

.

.

.

Esok paginya…

"Yun-Yunho?"

"Yunho kau mau kemana nak?"

Mrs Jung melihat putra keduanya itu sudah dalam keadaan siap bertugas. Namja tampan itu menggunakan seragam militernya dan membawa tas besar di punggungnya.

"Aku akan berangkat umma" jawab Yunho tanpa menatap wajah ibunya

"Apa yang kau katakan Yunho-ah? Kau masih sakit sayang. Dan kau masih dalam masa liburan."

"Tidak umma. Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Tenagaku masih sangat dibutuhkan oleh militer. Jaga diri umma baik-baik"

Mrs Jung sontak memanggil suaminya ketika mendengar nada bicara Yunho yang terdengar serius. Dia belum sembuh benar dan lukanya juga tidak memungkinkan untuk bergerak bebas. Kenapa dia begitu ngotot ingin kembali bekerja?

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Mr Jung akhirnya datang dan langsung dihadapkan pada wajah dingin putranya.

"…." Yunho tidak menjawab pertanyaan ayahnya

"Kau masih sakit. Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu bekerja dalam keadaanmu yang sekarang. Kau hanya akan membebani temanmu yang lain di medan perang. Kau boleh berangkat jika kau sudah sembuh benar"

"Saya mampu melakukanya Jendral!" Yunho membalas ucapan ayahnya

"Jung Yunho" Siwon yang turut hadir mulai memberikan peringatan pada adiknya.

Kata-kata Yunho mulai terdengar tidak sopan. Namja tampan itu menggunakan tingkatan pangkat untuk memanggil ayahnya seolah menantangnya. Saat mereka berada di rumah mereka tidak akan menggunakan pangkat untuk memanggil keluarga Jung yang lain. Hal ini membuktikan bahwa adik laki-lakinya itu sedang berusaha untuk memberontak.

"Seperti yang anda katakan setiap pekerja militer wajib untuk mengabdikan jiwa dan raga mereka untuk negara. Jadi saya tidak menemukan alasan kenapa saya harus berdiam diri disini sedangkan masih banyak orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan. Saya akan mengabdikan diri saya hingga titik darah penghabisan sehingga dapat membuat anda bangga, bangga karena satu lagi putra anda akan meninggal di medan pertempuran"

"Jung Yunho!"

"Tidak apa-apa Siwon-ah" Mr Jung memandang wajah tampan putranya dengan tenang.

"Baiklah jika itu memang keinginanmu…"

"Hiksss…yeobo!" kini giliran Mrs Jung yang menatap suaminya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

"Laksanakan" Mr Jung tetap kukuh dengan keputusanya.

Yunho mengertakan giginya dengan kuat. Jadi setelah melepaskan adiknya begitu saja kini appanya juga tidak peduli lagi dengan dirinya? Baik. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi alasan baginya untuk tetap diam di mansion Jung. Tangan besar Yunho terangkat ke atas dan memberikan sikap hormat pada ayahnya.

"Siap. Laksanakan!"

.

.

.

.

Sejak kejadian itu Yunho tidak pernah lagi pulang ke mansion Jung.

Namja tampan itu benar-benar mengabdikan jiwa dan raganya dan bekerja layaknya mesin pembunuh. Dia mencoba menghilangkan rasa bersalahnya dengan melaksanakan setiap tugasnya dengan baik. Yunho juga berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan lagi membiarkan salah satu temanya meninggal ketika dia tengah bertugas. Dia akan melindungi teman-temanya dengan sekuat tenaga walau nyawanya sebagai taruhanya.

Tahun demi tahun terlewati begitu saja hingga sosok Jung Yunho menjadi sangat terkenal dan mendapatkan julukan _**U-know Yunho**_. Sepanjang sejarah militer Korea, Yunho adalah penembak jitu termuda yang telah menelan korban hingga 103 jiwa. Namja tampan itu sontak menjadi sosok yang paling ditakuti dan juga paling diincar oleh sniper-sniper yang lain.

Keberadaanya bagaikan bayangan yang tak bisa dideteksi. Dengan kecepatan yang menakjubkan dan tembakan yang nyaris tidak pernah meleset, dia menjadi monster menakutkan bagi pihak lawan. Sedangkan teman-teman satu timnya merasa senang. Dengan adanya Yunho disisi mereka….mereka merasa aman dan terlindungi.

Brakkk

"Hah…hah….hah…."

Deru nafas namja tampan itu berhembus keras, matanya terlihat memerah dengan keringat dingin yang mengucur deras di seluruh tubuhnya. Yunho mengusap wajahnya kasar. Tanganya tidak bisa berhenti bergetar.

Gluk gluk gluk

Yunho menenggak air dalam botol kemasan itu dengan rakus ketika kerongkonganya terasa kering kerontang. Mata musangnya melirik teman-temanya yang lain masih tertidur dengan nyaman di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing.

Satu hal yang tidak diketahui oleh banyak orang bahwa di balik wajah dinginya dan perangainya yang keras, Yunho menderita trauma yang cukup parah. Membunuh orang memang pekerjaan yang harus selalu dilakukanya tapi itu tidak lantas membuatnya tenang. Setiap malam dia selalu dihantui oleh wajah mantan korbanya yang meminta pertanggung jawaban.

Yunho mengambil kalung milik adiknya dan menggenggamnya erat….

.

.

.

.

 **9 tahun kemudian….**

.

Drap drap drap

" _Colonel Jung! Colonel Jung!"_

Seorang bocah berusia sekitar 14 tahunan berlari-lari kecil menuju barak para tentara yang ada di tengah pinggir kota. Saat ini Yunho dan kawan-kawan tengah ditugaskan di Afghanistan dalam suatu kersjasama antar militer. Bocah berwajah khas timur tengah itu akhirnya menemukan Yunho sedang duduk santai membersihkan senapanya.

" _What's wrong Ahmed?"_

" _You have a phone call from Korea!"_

Yunho langsung menghentikan pekerjaanya. Namja tampan itu tidak pernah lagi berhubungan dengan keluarganya semenjak kejadian 9 tahun yang lalu. Selama ini hanya ibunya yang selalu mengiriminya surat dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaanya. Meskipun dia juga tidak membalas surat-surat itu….satupun.

" _Okay. Lets go"_

Yunho mengacak pelan rambut anak laki-laki itu kemudian berjalan menuju kantor militer yang tidak jauh dari sana. Dia memberikan sebatang cokelat pada anak laki-laki itu (yang langsung diterima dengan senang hati) kemudian berjalan menuju bagian resepsionis dimana sebuah telepon telah menunggunya.

"Halo"

"Yunho-ah"

"H-Hyung?" Yunho sedikit terkejut karena bukan suara ibunya yang terdengar dari line seberang.

"Ne ini aku"

"Ada perlu apa hyung menghubungiku?"

"…."

"Halo?"

" _Pulanglah Yunho-ah…."_

.

.

.

.

Namja bermata musang itu duduk termenung di pinggir tenda sembari memperhatikan tentara-tentara lain yang tengah bernyanyi riang dan berpesta.

Srak

Yunho meraih sesuatu dari kantong jaketnya kemudian menariknya keluar. Sebuah foto usang dimana dia dan keluarganya masih utuh bersama dengan adiknya Changmin. Wajah tampan namja bermata musang itu berubah sendu.

" _Kibum telah melahirkan anak pertama kami tadi malam. Kau sudah menjadi paman Yunho-ah…. Tidakah kau ingin melihatnya? Dulu kau tidak datang pada acara pernikahan kami. Jadi sekarang kumohon….pulanglah saeng….Kami merindukanmu…"_

Hah…

Namja tampan itu menghembuskan nafasnya dengan pelan. Tanpa dia sadari….waktu telah berjalan dengan cepat. Sepuluh tahun…. dan sekarang keluarga Jung telah bertambah satu orang. Namja musang itu tersenyum ketika menyadari bahwa dia sudah menjadi seorang paman. Yunho memang sangat menyukai anak kecil. Dia bahkan bercita-cita untuk memiliki 25 anak jika dia menikah nanti.

Namja tampan itu memandang langit Afghanistan yang terlihat penuh bintang dan bersinar cerah.

Dia ingin melihat wajah tampan keponakanya….

.

.

Sret

Yunho kembali memasukan foto itu ke dalam saku jaketnya kemudian berjalan menuju seorang namja berkewarganegaraan Amerika yang merupakan atasanya saat ini.

" _Oh colonel Jung Yunho!"_ namja paruh baya itu tersenyum pada Yunho

" _Sir"_

"… _."_

"… _."_

.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Jung, Korea**

.

Hoahmmm~

"Kyaaaa lucunyaaaaaa"

Setiap orang yang ada di ruangan itu menjerit gemas ketika bayi merah itu menguap pelan. Pipi gembulnya terlihat sangat lucu dan bola matanya yang jernih membuatnya sangat tampan.

"Jadi kau beri nama siapa bayimu Kibum-ah?" tanya salah satu yeoja yang tidak berhenti mengerumuni bayi berusia 7 hari itu.

"Itu…."

Drap drap drap

"Jung Kyuhyun ahjumma!"

Setiap orang yang ada di ruang tamu itu sontak menoleh ke arah tangga dimana seorang namja bertubuh ramping tengah tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah rangkaian bunga di tanganya. Kaki jenjangnya perlahan menuruni tangga dengan langkah pelan yang anggun. Kulit putihnya seolah bersinar tertempa sinar matahari. Bibir mungilnya terlihat sangat menggoda dengan warna merah alami, hidungnya mancung, dan satu hal lagi yang menjadi daya tarik utamanya adalah mata besar dan bulat seperti kelereng yang selalu berbinar cantik.

Satu lagi anggota keluarga Jung yang berhasil membuat semua orang terpesona.

"Joongie…"

Namja cantik itu meletakan bunga yang telah dirangkainya ke dalam sebuah vas yang ada di tengah ruangan. Dia tersenyum pada semua orang kemudian menyalami setiap tamu yang datang satu-persatu, membuat setiap orang merasa tersanjung dengan sikap sopan namja cantik itu.

'Ah…didikan keluarga Jung memamg beda..' batin mereka bersamaan

Cup

Cup

Cup

Jaejoong mencium pipi Siwon, Kibum, Mr dan Mrs Jung dan terakhir pipi gembul baby Kyuhyun dengan lembut. Hal ini kembali membuat para tamu ber- aww~ ria melihat tingkah manis namja cantik berusia 19 tahun itu.

"Joongie berangkat ne"

"Hati-hati di jalan sayang"

"Eung~"

Jaejoong melambaikan tanganya pada semua orang dan berlari kecil menuju mobil keluarga Jung yang telah menunggunya di depan. Para tamu kembali heboh memuji kecantikan ragawi dan juga sifat sopan putra terakhir keluarga Jung itu. Hingga seorang yeoja dengan wajah cantik yang terkenal dengan sifat blak-blakanya menyeletuk pelan :

"Anak itu terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang Jung"

Eeeeehhhh? Perhatian semua orang langsung tertuju pada yeoja cantik berbadan sexy itu.

"Apa maksudmu Jihyun-ah?" Mrs Jung bertanya pada temanya.

"Well…kau bisa lihat sendiri Taehee-ah. Namja di keluarga Jung terkenal dengan auranya yang kuat dan dominan. Sedang putra terakhirmu itu terlalu cantik, penurut, lemah lembut….satu tipe denganmu dan Kibum"

"Dia jauh lebih cocok jadi menantumu Taehee-ah"

Deg

Keadaan menjadi canggung seketika. Para tamu yang datang mengutuk mulut yeoja cantik itu yang selalu menjeblak terbuka tanpa pikir panjang. Tapi dalam hati mereka membenarkan kata-kata teman mereka itu hingga tanpa sadar mereka menganggukan kepala mereka setuju.

Keluarga Jung sendiri sedikit terkejut dengan pemikiran Jihyun tentang Jaejoong. Namun segera mengusir pikiran-pikiran aneh yang ada di kepala mereka dan menganggapnya sebagai gurauan semata.

"….."

Kecuali satu orang.

.

.

.

.

 **Chicken Pok Pok Restaurant, Korea**

.

"Cheers!"

Beberapa orang namja terlihat berkumpul di sebuah restoran yang ada di tengah-tengah kota. Mereka adalah mantan angkatan darat yang dulu pernah ditugaskan bersama dalam misi penyelamatan warga Korea Selatan yang terjebak di sebuah perang antar saudara dengan Korea Utara. Banyak dari mereka yang sudah pensiun dan ketika teman lama mereka berkunjung….mereka memutuskan untuk membuat pesta penyambutan.

"Ayo minum Yunho-ah!"

"Ne"

"Kau boleh menginap di rumahku kalau kau memang belum menemukan tempat tinggal. Memang kecil sih tapi masih cukup untuk satu orang lagi" namja bertubuh gemuk itu tersenyum lebar.

"Ye. Gomawo" Yunho tersenyum tipis.

Doojun melihat wajah tampan sahabatnya dengan pandangan prihatin. Sudah 9 tahun berlalu tapi Yunho masih saja bergumul dengan rasa bersalahnya. Sejak kematian adiknya….Yunho tidak berhenti untuk melakukan pekerjaanya sebagai penembak jitu Korea Selatan dan terus mengabdikan dirinya tanpa istirahat sedikitpun. Russia, Vietnam, Afghanistan, Iraq dan masih banyak lagi negara-negara lain dimana namja bermata musang itu ditugaskan tanpa mengenal lelah. Hingga saat ini Yunho masih menjadi penembak jitu yang paling ditakuti dari Korea Selatan.

Mungkin namja tampan itu melakukanya untuk mengurangi rasa bersalah yang ada di hatinya. Namun seiring berjalanya waktu Yunho berubah menjadi monster yang tidak mengenal yang namanya belas kasih. Hal itu membuat orang-orang yang ada di sekitarnya cemas.

"Yunho-ah…kau lihat yeoja yang memakai gaun putih itu?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

"Dia adalah putri dari atasan kita dulu, kau ingat?"

"Ania"

"Aishhh. Dia adalah putri dari sersan Go, kulihat dari tadi dia memandangmu dengan malu-malu. Kurasa kalian cocok. Kenapa tidak kau-"

"Tidak. Terima kasih" Yunho memotong ucapan Doojun.

Namja berambut cepak itu menghembuskan nafasnya lelah. Sampai kapan Yunho akan terus seperti ini?

"Yunho-ah….apakah kau tidak ingin menikah? Teman-teman seangkatan kita sudah lama pensiun dari kemiliteran dan memulai kehidupan masing-masing. Aku sendiri bahkan sudah memiliki tiga orang anak. Ayolah Yunho…..kejadian itu sudah terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Sudah waktunya kau-"

BRAKKK

Setiap orang yang ada di tempat itu terlonjak kaget ketika Yunho menghantamkan kepalan tanganya ke meja dan membuat beberapa gelas soju berjatuhan. Doojun menyadari kesalahanya dan memalingkan wajahnya ketika Yunho memandangnya dengan pandangan yang mematikan.

"Kau tidak tahu apapun"

Yunho akhirnya berjalan menjauh meninggalkan restoran itu dengan aura yang mengerikan. Tanpa memperdulikan teriakan teman-temanya yang berusaha untuk memanggilnya kembali.

.

.

.

.

Gluk

Gluk

Gluk

Namja bermata musang itu menenggak botol _soju_ ada di tanganya dengan rakus. Kaki panjangnya berjalan perlahan menelusuri jalanan sepi kota Seoul yang sudah banyak berubah. Yunho berhenti di sebuah bukit kecil di pinggir kota dan memandang gemarlap lampu kota yang memancarkan keindahan.

Setidaknya ada beberapa hal yang tidak berubah….

Yunho melirik jam tanganya yang menunjukan pukul sembilan malam. Haruskah dia pulang sekarang? Tiba-tiba Yunho merasakan perasaan canggung yang aneh. Apa yang harus dilakukanya saat tiba di rumah nanti? Sudah sembilan tahun dia tidak pulang. Apakah keluarganya akan tetap menerimanya dengan semua hal yang telah dia lakukan?

Yunho merasa mual.

Dia mulai menyesali keputusanya pulang ke Korea. Seharusnya dia tetap menjauh dari keluarganya atau kalau perlu menghilang saja selamanya. Toh sudah tidak ada yang memperdulikanya lagi bukan?

Brrrrzzzhhhhh

"Oh shit!"

Sibuk dengan pikiranya sendiri membuat Yunho tidak memperhatikan keadaan sekitar. Hujan deras tiba-tiba datang dan mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya membuatnya harus berteduh di bawah pohon besar yang ada di pinggir jalan. Selang beberapa waktu mata musangnya melihat sebuah taxi melaju pelan ke arahnya dan memutuskan untuk menghentikanya.

"Mau kemana nak?" tanya supir taxi itu ceria

.

.

.

.

 **Mansion Jung**

.

Drap drap drap

"Khhhh"

Bibir mungil berwarna merah jambu itu menggigil pelan ketika udara dingin menerpa tubuh rampingnya. Kaki jenjangnya berlari-lari kecil menyusuri taman depan mansion Jung dan akhirnya melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah utama.

"Jaejoongie~ Aigoo kenapa kau bisa basah kuyup eoh?"

Mrs Jung yang sedang memanaskan makanan sisa sontak meninggalkan pekerjaanya dan berjalan menuju namja berkulit putih itu. Tanganya meraih handuk yang telah disiapkan oleh para maid kemudian membungkuskanya ke tubuh ramping namja cantik itu.

"Banyak sekali tugas ya?"

"Eung.."

Mrs Jung terkekeh geli melihat sosok cantik yang ada di depanya itu mengangguk-angguk lucu dengan wajahnya yang _innocent_.

"Baiklah. Cepatlah mandi ne? kemudian tidur. Besok kau masih memiliki banyak kegiatan kan?"

"Ne umma"

Namja cantik itu tersenyum lebar kemudian mencium pipi Mrs Jung dan berlari secepat kilat menuju kamarnya di lantai atas. Mrs Jung tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah laku namja cantik yang baru saja berulang tahun ke 19 tahun itu kemudian kembali sibuk dengan kegiatanya sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

Hah….

Setelah gemetar kedinginan karena hujan-hujanan…..Jaejoong akhirnya bisa bernafas lega. Tubuhnya kembali bugar setelah berendam di dalam air hangat selama setengah jam. Wajah cantiknya bersinar cerah saat dirinya mulai mengeringkan rambut basahnya di depan meja rias. Namun senyumanya langsung pudar ketika melihat pantulan bekas luka yang ada di pundak kirinya. Tangan putihnya meraba bekas luka itu dan tubuhnya mulai bergetar ketakutan.

Beruntung sekali dia masih hidup sekarang.

DUARRR!

Jaejoong terlonjak kaget ketika mendengar ledakan keras dari ujung jalan raya yang ada di depan mansion. Aliran listrik langsung mati seketika. Namja cantik itu memutuskan untuk diam di tempat dan menunggu para maid. Selang beberapa menit, seorang maid benar-benar datang dengan membawa lilin.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tiang listrik yang ada di ujung jalan tersambar petir tuan muda Jaejoong. Beberapa petugas masih berusaha mengatasinya. Mungkin akan padam hingga pagi nanti."

"Hmm.."

"Tuan muda tidur saja. Kalau butuh sesuatu panggil saya"

"Ne. Gomawo Taeyon-ah"

.

.

.

.

"Ugh…."

Namja cantik itu lapar!

Jaejoong mengambil ponselnya dari meja nakas dan melihat jam yang menunjukan pukul 12.00 malam. Mata bulatnya berkedip pelan ketika merasakan perutnya mulai keroncongan. Dia tidak sempat makan tadi malam karena kejadian mati lampu.

Tap tap tap

Namja cantik itu akhirnya melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur dan berjalan dengan hati-hati karena keadaan yang masih gelap.

"Ah…aku masih punya _cake_ dari Junsu"

Mata rusa milik Jaejoong bersinar cantik ketika melihat beberapa makanan penuh kalori yang ada di lemari pendingin. Kaki mungilnya langsung berjalan menuju buffet yang ada di pinggir dapur mencoba mencari tempat yang tepat untuk membawa kue-kue itu ke kamarnya.

"Ugh….kenapa tinggi sekali"

Jaejoong terpaksa berjinjit dan mengangkat tanganya tinggi-tinggi untuk meraih nampan kaca yang terletak di rak bagian atas.

.

.

.

.

Krieet…

Namja berkulit cokelat itu berjalan pelan menuju kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua mansion Jung. Mata musangnya memperhatikan keadaan mansion yang terlihat sepi dan remang-remang. Sudah 9 tahun lamanya dia tidak pernah menginjakan kakinya di tempat ini. Dan itu membuatnya sedikit bernostalgia.

"Hihihi~"

Yunho sontak menolehkan kepalanya ke arah dapur ketika mendengar suara kekehan seseorang. Terlihat seorang namja dengan kulit putih bersih dan perawakan mungil tengah tertawa gembira sembari memasukan sepotong kue ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

Yunho merasakan dirinya tiba-tiba susah bernafas.

Mata bulat besar.

Hidung mancung.

Kulit putih.

Dan bibir semerah darah itu….

Yunho tahu siapa dia.

Bocah kecil yang sempat terluka olehnya itu telah tumbuh dewasa sekarang.

Tubuhnya tergolong mungil untuk ukuran seorang namja. Terlihat begitu ramping dan rapuh….

"Ugh….kenapa tinggi sekali"

Dan ketika namja cantik itu berjinjit di atas jari kakinya untuk mengambil sesuatu di rak atas, kaos putih yang digunakanya sedikit tersingkap. Mempertontonkan pinggang ramping yang terbungkus oleh kulit putih susu selembut bayi.

Krett

Yunho mengepalkan tanganya erat.

Dia benar-benar lupa kalau bocah sial itu masih ada disini.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm~"

Jaejoong bergumam merdu ketika merasakan kue manis itu meleleh di mulutnya. Kakinya berjalan pelan menaiki tangga dan menuju kamarnya dengan gembira tanpa menyadari bahwa bahaya tengah mengintainya.

Cklek

Jaejoong membuka pintu kamarnya dan masuk ke dalam. Dia meletakan lilin yang di bawanya ke meja nakas kemudian berjalan menuju pintu untuk menutupnya kembali. Namun…

Klik

Jaejoong membeku di tempat ketika mendengar pintunya terkunci dari dalam. Mata bulatnya semakin melebar ketika melihat sesosok namja dengan tubuh tinggi besar mulai berjalan menuju ke arahnya…

Prangg!

Nampan berisi kue yang dipegangnya sukses meluncur ke lantai ketika tangan putihnya mulai gemetar tak terkendali. Namja cantik itu dapat melihatnya dengan jelas ketika sinar lilin mulai menerangi sosok itu dari kegelapan. Tubuhnya tinggi besar dengan otot-otot yang kekar. Jaejoong terantuk pinggir meja ketika menemukan sepasang mata musang itu tengah memandangnya dengan tajam dan berkilat mengerikan.

.

.

.

.

Greppp

"Ukkhh!"

Jaejoong merasa sesak saat tangan besar itu mencengkeram lehernya dengan erat. Namja cantik itu berusaha untuk menjerit tapi suaranya tidak mau keluar. Tangan putihnya berusaha untuk melepaskan cengkeraman Yunho tapi namja tampan itu tidak bergeming.

Set

Brakk

Tubuh keduanya jatuh ke atas tempat tidur ketika pergelangan kaki Jaejoong tersandung pinggiran kasur. Namja cantik itu memukuli lengan kekar Yunho dengan sekuat tenaganya tapi semuanya sia-sia. Mata bulatnya mulai mengalirkan kristal bening merasakan dadanya yang semakin sesak. Ketika manic matanya akhirnya berani memandang wajah namja jahat yang sedang mencekiknya itu…Jaejoong sedikit kaget.

Tes

Tes

Mata musang itu tengah mengalirkan air mata…

Wajah kerasnya terlihat kesakitan dan terluka membuat Jaejoong melepaskan tanganya dengan perlahan. Namja cantik itu seolah mengerti seperti apa rasa sakit yang Yunho rasakan. Meskipun nafasnya semakin terasa sesak….Jaejoong akhirnya menyerah dan memasrahkan nyawanya pada Yunho. Jika memang akhirnya harus seperti ini maka dia akan merelakanya.

"Hikss…"

Tangan putihnya meraba rahang tegas Yunho dan mengusap pipinya dengan lembut.

' _Lakukan hyung. Bunuh aku…'_

.

.

.

.

Deg

Yunho tersentak kaget ketika tangan mungil itu menyentuh pipinya dengan lembut. Tanganya sontak melepaskan cengkeramanya dari leher Jaejoong, tubuh besarnya mundur ke belakang.

"Uhukk uhhuk!"

Namja tampan itu memperhatikan tubuh kecil Jaejoong terguncang dan terbatuk keras saat paru-parunya berlomba mengais oksigen. Air mata mengalir matanya yang besar. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian mereka akhirnya bertemu pandang.

Deg

Jaejoong mengusap kulit lehernya yang memerah dan memandang wajah tampan Yunho dengan takut.

Deg

Yunho memandang mata besar Jaejoong yang membulat sempurna dan memandangnya ketakutan. Dia mengulurkan tanganya untuk menyentuh tubuh ringkih itu tapi Jaejoong bergerak lebih cepat.

Brakk

Namja cantik itu melesat menuruni tempat tidur dan berlari menuju pintu keluar. Tepat saat tanganya berhasil menggenggam _handle_ pintu itu…sebuah lengan kekar melingkari pinggangnya dan menyeretnya ke belakang.

"Hiks…tidak!"

Yunho memutar tubuh ramping itu dan mencengkeram surai lembut Jaejoong hingga wajah cantiknya menoleh padanya.

"Ania! Hikss…eommaaaaa!"

Grepp

Buk buk buk

Jaejoong semakin meronta-ronta dari pelukan namja kekar itu dan memukuli dadanya dengan membabi buta. Wajah Yunho yang dingin memandang usaha Jaejoong dengan pandangan hampa. Itu yang dia inginkan, wajah ketakutan namja cantik itu memmbuatnya puas. Hingga beberapa saat kemudian Jaejoong kembali menjerit dengan nyaring dan hal itu membuat Yunho kalap.

"Eom-mpphhh!"

Jaejoong membelalakan matanya ketika Yunho menyumpal mulutnya dengan bibir hatinya. Namja cantik itu semakin meronta dan mendorong pundak lebar namja musang itu menjauh tapi lengan kekarnya mengunci pinggang Jaejoong hingga tak berkutik. Yunho memagut kasar bibir Jaejoong dan meredam rengekan namja cantik itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Nghh hikss-mfhhh"

Lama-kelamaan tubuh Jaejoong menjadi lemas, kakinya tidak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya. Namja cantik itu diam saja ketika Yunho kembali menyeretnya ke ranjang.

.

.

.

.

"Hikss…"

Tangan putih Jaejoong mencengkeram permukaan sprei miliknya hingga kusut. Tubuhnya dipaksa menungging ke atas dengan pantat yang terbuka lebar. Tubuh mungilnya menggeliat kesana kemari ketika lidah panas Yunho mulai keluar masuk lubangnya dengan cepat. Jaejoong merasakan bulu-bulu lembut di tubuhnya meremang seketika.

Set

Yunho akhirnya melepaskan pantat mungil Jaejoong dan membalik tubuh ramping namja cantik itu. Namja tampan itu melucuti semua pakaianya dan melemparkanya ke pojok ruangan. Jaejoong yang sudah lemas hanya bisa terbaring pasrah dengan jantung yang berdetak tidak karuan. Yunho memandang tubuh seputih porselen milik Jaejoong terlihat bersinar bermandikan sinar lilin yang remang-remang.

Namja tampan itu mengocok kejantananya dan membuka kaki ramping Jaejoong. Mata musangnya memandang wajah cantik Jaejoong yang terlihat pucat pasi. Yunho mendorong miliknya masuk.

"Hmpphhhh!"

Jaejoong menjerit sekerasnya ketika benda asing itu memaksa masuk ke tubuhnya namun Yunho kembali menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tanganya.

Alisnya bertaut ketika Jaejoong akhirnya menggigit tanganya hingga berdarah. Namja tampan itu tidak memperdulikanya dan mulai bergerak perlahan….

"Hngghh…hikss…hikss"

Jaejoong memejamkan mata indahnya ketika tubuh besar namja tampan itu mulai menggagahinya tanpa ampun. Yunho melesakan kepalanya ke belahan dada Jaejoong dan menggigitnya. Membuat tubuh Jaejoong melengkung sempurna dan otomatis menjambak surai cokelat Yunho dengan kuat.

"Ahhh!"

BLARRR!

Kilat dan petir terdengar menyambar bersahut-sahutan. Deru hujan semakin kuat mengguyur kota dan menebarkan hawa dingin yang menyayat kulit. Pohon-pohon tinggi terlihat bergoyang-goyang terhempas angin kencang.

Di saat orang lain terlelap dalam dunia mimpi, kedua orang di salah satu kamar mansion Jung itu justru tengah bergumul panas. Tempat tidur besar berbahan magoni itu berdecit keras akibat hentakan kuat namja berbadan kekar yang tengah menggauli sosok yang jauh lebih mungil darinya.

Lilin-lilin di kamar itu ikut berayun pelan saat keduanya semakin terlarut pada permainan mereka.

Menjadi saksi bisu perbuatan terlarang kedua anak manusia yang terjerat oleh takdir yang memilukan….

.

.

.

.

Bersambung…

.

 ***Behind the scene**

Gomen!

Entah kenapa jadi begini ceritanya :( tapi itu tuntutan scenario ya. Aku sudah mengubah umur Jaejoong menjadi 19 tahun karena kupikir konfliknya terlalu berat untuk anak usia 17 tahun. Untuk yang sempat bertanya tentang masalah adegan operasi itu mutlak karangan Taby. Jadi tolong jangan dipikir terlalu detail ha ha ha. Tapi terima kasih ya sudah mengingatkan.:)

Untuk chapter selanjutnya mungkin flashback. Pertanyaanya adalah…

Kira-kira….ketika kalian berumur 10 tahun kalian bisa mengingat kenangan masa kecil kalian atau tidak?

Yang tahu tolong bantu ya. Gomawo :D

See you~


End file.
